


Toucha Toucha Toucha Me

by tresa_cho



Category: Marvel
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade can't keep his hands to himself after Cable gets swapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toucha Toucha Toucha Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/47287.html?thread=11004343#t11004343

Wade's hands itched, and he flexed his fingers to try and contain himself. So far, he wasn't succeeding.

"Hey. You're doing it again," Nate commented mildly, sitting in the chair facing him. Wade sat on his hands in a last ditch effort to prevent himself from leaping out of his own chair. Nate smiled deviously. Wade fidgetted, crossing and uncrossing his legs, tapping his feet, stretching his neck... None of it could draw his eyes from Nate's chest. The shiny, shiny new chest encased lovingly in skin-tight latex that hugged every lucious curve and primly showed off pert, taut-

"Stop," Nate ordered sharply. "Really. What if someone were to come in and see you like that? Or hear you talking? You'd make a killing in romance novel writing. And I don't mean that literally, so don't get any ideas." Wade bounced a bit in his chair, trying and failing to remove his eyes from Nate. A word started a mantra in his head.

Boobies, boobies, boobies...

Nate smirked and folded his arms over his chest, pushing up his ample, new, extremely exciting body parts. "You really should get that inner monologue thing fixed. It does nothing for your poker face."

Wade couldn't take it anymore. He launched out of his chair, arms outstretched, fingers grasping. For a split second, he came in contact with beautiful, supple, giving flesh under brilliantly thin fabric. And then Nate kicked him away with enough force to blow a new hole in the roof of his office.

As Wade was falling, his hands still tingling with the sensation of lady boobies, he heard Nate call, "You could have just asked, you know!"


End file.
